Experimental Updates
by Hopefulperson
Summary: What if there was a set of updates that fundamental changed YGGDRASIL, for the preparation of YGGDRASIL II? What if Momonga didn't have a reason to be obsessed with being a "Overlord" and actually tried to create a character based on his knowledge of the game? Momonga with a body.
1. Prologue

**I Don't Own Anything Nor Do I Plan on Making Profit Off this Fanfic. This is Done Solely for Fun**

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Error**

* * *

[21:16:56]

The atmosphere was festive even though it was late at night. Fireworks of unimaginable size could be seen bursting and spreading across the vast night sky. No matter where you looked as long as the sky was anywhere in your immediate vision you would see them, let alone the constant sound of popping that came with it.

On occasions like this you would assume something amazing was happening at this moment, yet it was the complete opposite. Today, marks the final day in the longest running DMMO-RPG to ever hit the market, YGGDRASIL. That unfortunately means the end for the few die hard fans that continue to play the game after so many years. The situation would truly be tragic if not for the accidental announcement for the release of YGGDRASIL II during an private interview with one of the creators of YGGDRASIL. The game was meant to be kept quiet until the official announcement a year after the original had ended, but after a few drinks one of the current developers working on the newest game in secret told a friend he believed he could trust, only for the news to be released hours later.

This was done three years before the scheduled termination of the first YGGDRASIL, and it resulted in a massive resurgence in the player base that originally left the game due to better alternatives that were already released. This caused a problem for the game developers who were originally focusing on creating YGGDRASIL II, since the new and returning players were expecting new and creative systems that resembled the newer games that were being released. The resulted conclusion that the devs came to, was to implement the recently created and unfinished systems to the game, and it was called the "Experimental Updates".

These patches and updates were called the "Experimental Updates" because the YGGDRASIL team decided to use the original YGGDRASIL to test, fix, and balance the newest features that were going to be placed in YGGDRASIL II onto the growing community. The reason for this was that the developers believed that they could release YGGDRASIL II earlier by a year or two if they sorted out all the problems early. This may have seemed amazing at first but as of tradition, the shitty devs managed to anger and tease the current players with not only the newly added features, but with all the untested bugs and glitches that came with it. This initially caused a bit of outrage due to some settings and gameplay options not working properly, but after a year of constantly evading the outrage by promoting YGGDRASIL II most mobs decided to leave the game for the moment.

Due to all the backlash during the year, the majority of players decided to wait for YGGDRASIL II, but that did not include the die-hard lovers of the game. They got to experience the new content in the best way due to the underwhelming number of trolls and inexperienced players that decided to leave the game for having too many problems. This benefited the developers who now had more time to focus on the game and the Game Masters who had less complaints to deal with. The game itself was still buggy for the first year of the "Experimental Updates" but after that most problems were fixed, well except for certain new content.

One of the biggest problems that remained were the sudden spatial cracks that would appear inside the new worlds. The "New Worlds" update added in more worlds to explore under the context that the worlds were being birthed from new leaves growing on Yggdrasil's branches. This offered a way for developers to introduce new monsters and biomes without physically changing the environment inside the already existing 9 worlds. The bug from it however was the fact that the space is often unstable and will have cracks that will randomly appear and shave off your HP if not outwardly kill you this made these worlds risky if you were not prepared. Since players would have about four seconds to react, the worlds were dangerous, but they contained many new materials and monsters to farm that are required for other updates.

The next biggest yet glitchiest update to be released was the "EXP Orb" update. This introduced the item known as the "Pure Energy Orb" that stored excessive EXP once you surpass lvl 100. This item is a single player exclusive so only the owner of it can use it, besides it cannot be traded, stolen, dropped, or removed from the player's inventory. In principal, it was amazing and saved the effort of farming for those who died and were reduced 5 lvl's. The item itself is not the problem, its use is very straightforward and can only recover 25 lvl's at a time if it has been filled to lvl 100. Along with the restriction on the number of levels you can regain at a time, the orb can be used only once per 3 days.

What's the the problem with the orb then, that's simple, nothing. The orb functioned as it should when it first came out and made the community far more accepting towards trying out new jobs and finding legendary or unique jobs. One example was when one player mastered all 6 basic fire mage jobs to level 25; they were the [T2][Fire Elementalist], [T2][Striker Mage], [T2][Flare Mage], [T2][Fire Enchanter], [T2][Explosion Mage],and [T2][Fire Breather]. When the player mastered all the jobs to level 25 he obtain the choice of the job [T4][Paragon(Fire)] which had a level limit to 10.

The problem comes from a later update known as "Have a Heart" which allows you to have extra sources of energy in your body in the form of cores. Cores are based on specific elements and everyone has at least 2 cores, one for simple energy such as mana/ki/chakra and the other for a unique element. It is possible to have up to 5 cores but no more than that. During this update they made the "Pure Energy Orb" a usable heart and a glitch occurred that allowed players to use their heart's extra EXP to rapid fire their ultimate skills with the help of paid items. Most ultimate skills take EXP to preform and can only be done with the player at level 100, but the "Pure Energy Orb" removed that restriction and could be repeated up to 10 times with paid items. This allowed instant kills to happen on difficult bosses and led to the death of the one time final boss "World Eater". After all the complaints and killings over a two day period after the update the company had to shut down the game for two whole days just to fix the bug. The developers gave a formal apology and gave out gifts as a way to apologize to all who were logged on during the time and all dungeons conquered during this time were reset.

The only non-recoverable entity was the World Eater who was designed to never be remade and was to be celebrated for "saving the game". The 7 world items discovered during the two days of mayhem were removed from the players and made into additional prizes for upcoming tournaments.

To explain the next set of updates it is proper to give a description of levels. For those who don't understand there are 5 tiers when it comes the racial levels and job levels. The lower the level limit, the higher the job, the only exceptions to this rule is are the "Unique" jobs which can have up to a total of 25 levels depending on rarity. The more levels a "Unique" job has the better it is since it has exclusive skills and abilities. The other are the "One of a Kind" levels that only one person can have at a time. Even if multiple players can technically obtain the job due to fulfilling the qualifications, they are prevented and told with a text "Two of This Job/Race Cannot Exist at the Same Time". Normally tier 1 jobs have a level limit of 25 lvl's, tier 2 have a level limit of 20 lvl's, tier 3 have a level limit of 15 lvl's, tier 4 have a level limit of 10 lvl's, and tier 5 can only go to level 5.

For those who are confused about how obtaining and selecting jobs work, you should first understand that you cannot just select all your tier 5's to place on your character. You must have a tier 3 job or lower on your character to access a higher tier and the selected job has to be related to the job you wish to equip on your character. An example would be equipping tier 2 job [Sly Thief] to gain access to tier 4 job [Gilded Hoarder]. Now to equip a tier 5 you must have a tier 4 of similar style, now with [Gilded Hoarder] equipped you can equip tier 5 job [Greed]. [T2][Sly Thief], [T4][Gilded Hoarder], [T5][Greed] are all thief related jobs .This may sound confusing but just understand that you MUST have multiple jobs to equip the best.

For those who need further explanation about how you can select from different Jobs at any time, its because there are things known as phantom levels. Phantom levels are levels of jobs and races that are recorded into your body and always update when you gain anything new. For example, imagine someone having 7 lvl's in [T3][Booty Warrior] then takes off the job to gain something more useful, as long as someone has the free levels called [Blanks] they can re-equip [T3][Booty Warrior] up to the 7th level. [Blanks] are unassigned levels that can be used if someone has any free levels to place inside it.

The largest update of the "Experimental Updates" came from the "Evolution" update that allowed everyone to become stronger. The main focus of this update was to increase stats while giving special and unique skills to players to helper in order to help them with harder content. Due to the lack of players because of the previous actions of the YGGDRASIL company most players couldn't handle the new content due to the difficulty of the content.

All three types of beings have their own update systems, the weakest being the humanoids who have "Bloodlines", the next being the demi-humans who have "Heritages", and the best being the heteromorphs with theirs called "Ancestors". A thing to note, is that none of the evolution systems affect the levels of players except for special cases, because of this, the only thing this update did was make the players more unique and powerful. Some evolutions are only accessible by having certain jobs or racial levels, which made many players feel special.

Evolutions also have a tier system that completely mimics the job/race level system. With [OoaK]"One of a Kind" being the best, then there is a tie between [U]"Unique" and [T5]"Tier 5". [U]"Unique" evolutions typically have strength of tiers 3-5 but they hold unique traits and skills that make them amazing or dangerous. [T5]"Tier 5's" are amazing and are considered the strongest by the casual point of view since they are the best normal players can get. [T4]"Tier 4" evolutions are considered the normal for pro players because the better evolutions are too hard to find or obtain, There is no shame in having only a [T4] evolution. Tiers 1-3 are the regular for casual players since they could be obtained at any time.

(Evolution will now be called EVO)

A thing to know is that NPC's are limited to [T3] or below EVO's due to players being unable to take them out of their restricted areas. The only problem with EVO's are the fact that it is a complete grindfest and to evolve into your desired EVO you must find the quest giver, collect the required items, then battle a NPC version of your desired EVO as a Half-Evolution of said EVO.

Yes, a "Half-Evolution". When players collect the required materials for their EVO's they are able to become a Half-EVO as the first step of their Evolution. After this step, the players have to enter their inner soul to fight the complete EVO to fully evolve.

There are exceptions to this rule such as skeleton related player or slime players, these players are able to avoid the fight and due a process called "Complete Oneself". "Complete Oneself" allows a players to obtain what their character is missing, for example a skeleton would be able to create a living body and obtain their missing "Life". With this new body the player is able to make their character into whatever they want by using a free 98 levels. Why 98, simple, the player creates a body with the innate racial levels of [U][Past Life], and 1 lvl of whatever they create their new body to be. The only restriction would be that the body has to match the previous skeleton structure in form. With that in mind a humanoid skeleton cannot become a living dragon or squid, only another humanoid. Though some exceptions may apply.

Reborn undead would also gain the skill "Two Lives" which allows them to revive after death as their previous undead player character without penalty. Another great thing is that the player in question would be able to completely remake their living body after a waiting a day.

With all these great things who wouldn't want to be undead, with the ability to have two different player characters without any penalty and the ability to undergo EVO twice wouldn't one think undead were amazing. The answer is yes they are great but the problem with them is the the grind. Those who chose to be skeleton related undead have to grind for "Untainted Bone Dust" which is naturally dropped from skeleton enemies in a set of four different types; Low, medium, high, and legendary. To get the best EVO's you need to grind for at least six months of the two final years of YGGDRASIL, and who would waste that much time and effort?

Something I that neglected to mention until now was the fact that for players to undergo EVO they have to personally collect certain materials by themselves which is a complete hassle. Most players thought it wasn't a problem at first until it was realized that the amount needed for the best EVO's would force players to collect for at least months. If that wasn't bad enough, the few [OoaK] and limited [U] jobs/race quests were a first come first served competition.

The best example was when a human player found the questline for the [OoaK]"Satan Bloodline" EVO which required the player to farm demons for months to obtain the class. During the third week of his farming another human player found it and started farming which caused the first player hurry in his farming. The result was that the first player completed the quest and was aloud to fight a weakened "Satan" boss in his inner soul as a Half-EVO. The result was that he lost 26 times, and was forced to wait 12 real life hours before each attempt. During the repeated attempts the second player was able to complete the quest so he could also attempt the EVO. This player was a pro and was able the beat the boss after his sixth attempt and was the first to gain the bloodline. The first player was forced to stop his attempts by the system and was given back the materials he spent two months to gather. Unfortunately, the first player's only option was to sell them to NPC shopkeepers or transform them into data.

Thankfully, NPC's did not have this problem and you only had to spend the universal materials to upgrade the to a tier 1-3 EVO. This to most people was a insult to players who were told that they just need to be hard working if they want the evolve.

Humans may have been the weakest with their "Bloodlines", but many of the said "Bloodlines" are easier to get and they are often based on historical or mythical beings. Most bloodlines are based on heteromorphs or beasts that just give the players a boost to their stats and allow them to gain special skills in order to specialize with their builds. The best bloodline that was known was the [OoaK] bloodline called [The One True God Bloodline].

Demi-humans were the second best of the EVO's. Typically their EVO's involved animals or mythologies like angels or demon. The most known EVO was from a Werewolf who was able to get the [OoaK][White Tiger Heritage]. This made the player the fastest known player because of the absurd passives and the crazy stat increase. More interestingly enough the player was able to unlock and equip the race [U][Hex Werebeast] which allowed him stack his character's damage with each of his hits.

Heteromorphs had the simplest and strongest EVO systems. Their system was known as "Ancestors" which was a direct upgrade to whatever the player was. Just like the others it boosted everything about the player, from their stats, their abilities and skills, even their resistances increased. Some jobs/races even increased the character level limit at the cost of a percentage of one's overall character stats. The cost never dropped below 10% yet it did annoy some players because it dropped some of their resistances to debuffs.

A famous moment was when a Dragonoid who chose to have a [T4][Vigorous Fire Dragon] EVO, which rose his maximum character level to 120, was beaten in a tournament due to the drop in resistance. The Dragonoid was set to win due to his overwhelming strength yet his opponent a [Slime] won in the semi-finals due to using a water element, curse poison. This poison was able to steadily destroy the dragonoid by constantly impeding his movements while cutting his HP. All the slime had to do was wait out the dragon until he died. Thankfully this was before the patch that lessened the drop in stats, before, the drop in overall stats was around 20% and that basically left fatal weaknesses in specialized builds. Now however, the drop in overall stats never goes beyond 10% which prevents many players from being harassed by their antithesis.

Over the last 3 years of YGGDRASIL the developers issued 46 updates, balances, and patches which when put together are called the "Experimental Updates". The "Experimental Updates" were the preparations for the upcoming "YGGDRASIL II" set to come out a year after the original "YGGDRASIL" was shut down.

Today was that day.

During the final week, developers encouraged players with world changing "World Items" to use them while they could, and three players did just that. Maybe the devs thought it was a funny sign of celebration, but they decided to go all out to perform these sudden updates which universally changed the game as a whole.

The first update came from a female, revived banshee player who applied for a "Innate Soul Power" update that allowed players to have a new stat known as "Innate Soul". The "IS" stat was made to empower every being to be able to strengthen any spell, skill, or passive by using the power of ones soul. This meant a small increase to stats and resistances based on the strength of one's desire and feelings. The "IS" stat could not be directly increased, it is automatically updated based on one's race and job. If one's job/race were related to the soul you would have a greater "IS" stat. The stat was set to be anywhere from 10 to 50 points and benefitted the player most when it can to surviving fatal attacks .This was done since the update had to be rushed quickly. The update was big since it involved everything in the whole game, but it was still easily done and treated as a minor update.

The next update was the "World Evolution" update which came from a long time player who wanted the ability to make an item into a world item. This update was the easiest one to implement due to the simplicity. The solution to this request was to create a new item known as a "World Stone Shard" which can imbue anything with the power that created worlds, Chaos and Order. Due to the fact that this was created in the last few days, only eight of these items were ever created.

Three of them were immediately given to the player who wished made the request possible, two were obtained by a group players using dozens of luck and wishing items, one was obtained by a player using a world item that could transform into 1 of any desired item before removal, the last was obtained by rich player who bought the only one to ever be placed on sell by a black merchant in a capital city.

The way the "World Stone Shard" worked was that the player was meant to use it on a item, equipment, or themselves, afterwards a gamemaster would teleport them to a unaccessible place to discuss how they wished for the World Evolution to take action. By take action, I mean take control of how it evolves.

The player who started the "World Evolution" update used one of the shards to evolve his guild weapon into a world item to increase its capability and make it unbreakable. Normally, the devs would not allow this to happen because it would allow a guild to exist forever. Thankfully, it was the last few days so they allow this game breaking principle to pass into development. This player also used the item on his [OoaK][One of a Kind] job to see what would be created by the gamemaster.

The other uses of this item are irrelevant to anything important.

The most serious update of the final world items was called the "Gods Rising" update. The player who made the request originally asked for his friends and he to be made into gods, before the ending of the game. That request was denied, so the player asked for a system where players could be made into gods under the condition that he and his friends were made into gods immediately. Though this was a vague request it was still accepted and implemented three days before the game ended.

What was a god? Was it a strong being? Was it a unbeatable existence, or a old being? Maybe, it was a symbol to the everyone in YGGDRASIL. Who knows?

The developers were confused about this as well. Because of that, they intentionally kept the concept of a god vague and were planning on making it years into YGGDRASIL II's lifespan. Because of this, the devs decided to make being a "God" more of a title rather than as a increase in strength.

Players are the only ones who are qualified to be gods, so as to skip updating or changing any NPC's, and it was decided that thoses that obtain the title of "God" would not have any increases in status. The players would only obtain a unique aura and few unique skills that were created by the gamemasters.

The next stage of this update was to decide who would become a "God" and who would remain normal. This left the devs in a problem because they did not have the time to make and create everything fairly, so they created an AI rating system that rates every player in the game based on everything that they have done.

The rating system checked everything within a players "Records", from achievements, to login days, to number of foes slayin, to arena history, to objects created/obtained/sold, to number of spells obtained/casted, to amount of currency owned/used/collected, the amount of quest/events completed, as well as the ratio to victory/success to defeat/failure in everything you do. Affiliation and alliances were also separately taken into account, such as the popularity of guilds and the renowned accomplishments done.

From the rating system 51 players were chosen to become gods in the end of YGGDRASIL.

Why 51? Because, the player who made the request did not qualify to become a god so he was included in the 50 selected.

Once the players who were chosen to become gods were selected, a group of developers got together and gave names to each of the players based on their achievements. One great example was for a player who has been playing since first few months it came out, this player was the longest running player in the game and did not have any other achievements. Because of this the devs gave him the title of "Old God" and was given the "Aura of Beginnings" which increased his resistances and slowed any player within 25 meters of him by 20%. This made him fatal toward magic casters which were one of his characters overwhelming flaws. He also gained a few other skills, but they too are irrelevant.

Another famous example was a well known fire dragon player who has won a few tournaments. He gained the title " Fire Dragon God" and the aura "Fire Dragon Gods Aura". Not very original, but he was satisfied because his normally used skills had all their damage multipliers strengthened. His aura also increased his fire damage and lowered the stats of everyone who was within 20 meters of him by 10%.

The "Gods Rising" update was able to be finished and implemented three days before the game's shutdown, and was able to make many players excited to get revenge and defeat many guilds before the games shut down. Unfortunately, or more so, fortunately for many guilds the developers made and used a protection option that prevented players from attacking any dungeons or hostile guild bases on the last day to ensure that players logged off properly on the final day. The new "Gods" were also blessed with one world item made specifically for them.

…

...

[Back to the Present]

[21:16:57]

In an dark alley within the middle of one of the more unassuming towns of Niflheim, came into existence a door. The door itself was invisible to anyone who would glance at it, but not to the one traversing through.

'I hope I can make it in time.'

Thought the one who stepped onto the ground before quickly making their way into the dispersed main roads. The person in question is entirely hidden from head to toe in a full body, brown cloak, with only locks of their white hair showing from the unnatural darkness that comes from the outline of the hood.

This may seem odd to some, but completely normal for the majority of players, secrecy is a normal behavior for players playing as a heteromorph. Though many heteromorphs choose to make their character models humanoid in appearance, they still get harassed by both human players and townsfolk NPC's when they enter a human dominated region. With this in mind the player quickly makes his way to his objective, a black merchant NPC.

For those wondering why a player is rushing to a black mechant NPC in the final 3 hours of a game that is about to be shut down, the answer is simple, he is a die-hard fan who to complete his perfect character. This player's character is something he spent years to perfect and is one of his proudest achievements in this long running game, and right now there's a 90% sale going on for this entire game due to it being the last day.

With this in mind the small percent of the currently logged on fanbase of this game have been rushing to all the merchants that they could find with hopes of claiming a world item. There are three types of merchants that can sell world items and all of them are technically hidden.

The first is the "Secret Merchants" that sell misc goods, they are the least likely to have a world item but they are in normalized spots making them easy to get a hold of. The next is the "Black Merchants" that sell a variety of amazing items from familiar eggs, to weapons, to unobtainable items. The gimmick with these merchants was that you can only buy 3 items before they bar you from their merchandise, any attempt to harm them end with them teleporting away and spreading you infamy. The last are the "Worldly Merchants" that are guaranteed to have divine items or better, just like the black merchant they will only sell you 3 items at a time before ignoring you. Any attempt to rob end with them stealing all your possessions and you being left in the "Unconscious" status with 1 HP remaining.

The man rushing to the black merchants has already visited several others on different worlds and thankfully three of them were untouched. For background knowledge, the "hidden" merchants always have their inventory changed with fresh and new goods every week and this final day in YGGDRASIL just so happens to be the day of change. When a merchant swaps their inventory it will always be randomly generated on the first person they speak with of that week. The items rarity depend of the players luck stat which is one of the hardest to raise. Thankfully, the player had a pet with him that increased his luck greatly. The luck increasing pet was in his player inventory so it didn't attract unwanted attention.

Back to the moment at hand...

The player immediately turns from the street he's on to enter a small, dark wood shop. From the look of the shop you wouldn't think anything of importance would be place here, yet that was only a front. The front of the shop sells decoration items such as mask and hats, but in the back corner there was a old man on the side of the counter that was sleeping in a rocking chair. If you ask that man to show you his wares he will direct you to his grandson who was wait for you to order something at the front counter. You need to ask him again but this time request to see the best items and he will reveal himself to be a black merchant.

That is how it normally is but this time the player got a different response.

"Excuse me sir, could you show me your selection?"

"My "Selection", what would a god like yourself need from my wares"

Momentarially confused at why this NPC gave a different response, the player has visited this NPC twice in the past and it always spoke the same phrase. Do not get confused there are no voices or speaking in the game, only text a second to caught himself before responding.

"I wish to see if you have a item that can help me with my goal."

"Your "Goal", is it more power, or are you simply looking to satisfy your greed."

Still confused at how this NPC was able to obtain more dialogue on the last day, the player responded with his honest wish without much thought since he was speaking to a NPC.

"This new life of mine was the greatest thing that could have ever happened to me and I don't wish to leave behind a single regret."

With that response the NPC gave a customary smile and finally opened his shop.

With that our young "God" was able to see the selection. The selection can always be sorted by player preference and our god set his preference to price since many items hold secret or unique power that the description does not justify.

[Currently Held]: 845,642k

[Bell of the Final Wish]: 900,000k

[Moneybag of the Unsatisfied]: 249,000k

[Mask of Pandora]: 221,000k

[Strange Egg from Unknown Land]: 193,000k

[********]

[********]

[********]

Knowing that he only had three chances to buy things really annoyed him. Seeing the options in front of him the man's instinctual first action was to purchase the most expensive item yet seeing the price he knew it was foolish so he selected the [Moneybag of the Unsatisfied], [Mask of Pandora], and [Strange Egg from Unknown Land]. The god truly wanted to get the bell, seeing that it was priced so high even with a 90% discount, but he knew better to attempt to take it.

As the player turned around to leave the NPC oddly stopped him.

"Young one, what is your name?"

This text popped up before our protagonist as he turned to look back at the NPC.

"My name is Momonga, why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to know, now do me a favor and take this bell."

Surprise flashes through Momonga's mind as he didn't believe he hear the old man right.

'Is this a trick or some quest, I don't have time for this.'

Before Momonga could respond the old man sent the bell to Momonga and said.

"That bell is of no importance to me, but I feel you will use it right. If you are still concerned then treat like a good luck charm, you **will** need it."

Still dazed at the uncharacteristic actions of the NPC, Momonga was able to utter a common phrase of thanks.

"Thank you."

Momonga choose to leave after giving his thanks.

.

After Momonga left the old man got up from the chair and stretched his body.

"I feel that he will do better than those last set of children that were transported. I truly hope he enjoys himself to the fullest. Otherwise, I won't be entertained."

After saying those words the old man disappeared as though he never existed.

* * *

**Tell me if you like it, hate it, whatever. I'm doing this for fun. This is my first ever fanfic and the first chapter at that so I may edit it if it doesn't properly post. **

**Sorry for the info dump but the continuation of this series will be normal.**

**PM me for any misplaced words or bad grammar please. **


	2. Momonga's Stats (Can Change)

Momonga's Character Sheet

* * *

Tier: [T1],[T2],[T3],[T4],[T5]

One of a Kind:[OoaK]

Unique:[U] Strength of a [T3] to [T5]

.

Momonga's Character Appearance

Momonga looks like the Homunculus from Summoners War. Copy and Search. ( summoners war wallpaper homunculus ) into Google. The first result should be a match.

Momonga will have a bigger body though and a rainbow gem in the middle of his chest.

.

Title: [God of Existence and Non-being]

Total Levels: 125

Racial Levels (5 Race Limit)

.

[OoaK][Forbidden One]:1

[T5] [Being of Origin]:5

[T5] [Divine Sin(Contradiction)]:5 (Fate- Space/Time- Soul)

[T4] [Immortal]:10

[U] [Past Life]:5 (Will Update Soon)

.

Job Levels (10 Job Limit)

.

[OoaK] [Nature Immortal]: 20

[U] [Manipulator of Order]: 25

[U] [Seal Master]: 5

[T5] [World Mage]: 5

[T5] [Master of All]: 5

[T5] [Fate Weaver]: 5

[T4] [Diviner]: 5/10

[T3] [Karma Master]: 15

[T3] [Armored Mage(Risk)]: 13/15

[OoaK] [?*R_0]: 1/?

.

Alignment: [Neutral]

[Luck]:724

[Innate Soul]:50

.

[Stats]: Base Stat (Potential Increase)

Total: 1,020

[HP]: 100

[MP]: 210

[PHY ATK]: 60 (90)

[PHY DEF]: 90 (120)

[AGILITY]: 50 (70)

[MAG ATK]: 130 (170)

[MAG DEF]: 150 (250)

[RESIST]: 110 (120)

[SPECIAL]: 120 (200)

The Normal Stat increase for Long Time Players After Update is Around 700

(Pro's 800 to 1000)

* * *

Familiars:

[OoaK]: [Star Fairy Goddess] (Mia ThreeTears)

A legendary variant of the famous [U][Star Fairy] who are known for blessing their masters with tremendous luck and great fortune. A being recognized as one of the best support familiars due to their unique abilities that predicate on survival. (Evolved From [U])

Known abilities:

[Almighty Luck]: {You are blessed and those around you are blessed to have you.} User gains 300 [LUCK] and those aligned with user gains 200 [LUCK].{Passive}

[Immortal Blessing]: {You are basically IMMORTAL.} User regains 10% [HP] and [MP] per 5 seconds. Those aligned with user regain 1% [HP] and [MP] per 5 seconds. {Passive}

[Three Lives]: {You have 3 lives, 3 chances. Don't waste them.} User is able to automatically revive 3 separate times upon death. User can choose a location with 5 meters of previous location of death. {Cool down: 1 Hour Per Life}

[Sacrifice for Greater Cause]: {To give your life for another, truly a beautiful thing.} User is able to give up one's own to save another at moment of death. {Activation Time: 10 seconds before or after death.} {Cool down: None}

[Bringer of Happiness]: {You always wear a smile, since you know you are protected.} User generates a shield around self that equal Max [HP]. Repairs itself by 10% per 30 seconds.{Cool down: When shield is broken, regenerates in 1 hour.}

[Traveler of the Stars]: {Your go everywhere unhindered, fly young one the star await.} User is able to fly, swim, and run on any surface, platform, or biome. User is unable to be restrained or captured under any circumstance. {Passive}

.

[World]: [World Trapping Spider] (Haven't Decided)

A beautiful yet deadly spider that is capable of trapping even the mightiest of foes with its jeweled webs. This spider is known for its deceivingly, beautiful jeweled appearance for it is able to control its size and contract it's legs. (First/Favorite Familiar)

[World Trapping Webs]: {Your webs are strong, your webs are diverse, you worry even the mightiest of enemies.} User is able to fire [U] [Webs] to capture and entangle foes. {Cool down: 5 seconds.}

[******]

[******]

.

[Sacred]: [Find out next time on Dra**n B*ll Z] (Currently an Egg)

* * *

**I'm sorry everyone for the close lines, I attempted at least 4 times trying to fix it but it resets to this way. I Plan on Continuing this page in the future. This is for those who are interested. I wish auto correct didn't change my words mid-sentence it is really starting to annoy me.**


	3. Unexpected Error

**I Don't Own Anything Nor Do I Plan on Making Profit Off this Fanfic. This is Done Solely for Fun**

**Chapter 1: Unexpected Error (Part 2)**

* * *

[23:34:21]

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Slowly yet rhythmically, this noise could be heard echoing throughout the entire room.

Tap… Tap… Tap..

The source of said noise comes from a repeatingly tapping finger that slowly hits on a enormously wide, black stone round table. This round table is surrounded by forty-one seats, each made with a matching beautiful design that could only come from a master craftsman.

The only problem present however was the fact that only one seat among these forty-one chairs was occupied.

The one occupying the seat looked to be a young man in his later 20's with a muscular yet well-proportioned body. On his body was a white toga that only went over his left shoulder and below his waist he wore black genie pants that hung on the muscles of lis lower legs. Oddly, he looked near perfect as though his body and face were sculpted by a god. This description may seem normal from a human point of view but the man sitting down could be called anything but "human".

**(AN: He Looks the Homunculus from Summoners War. Copy/Paste or Type { summoners war wallpaper homunculus } into Google. First result is a match.)**

**(Look up Genie Pants)**

The first odd thing about this man is the fact that his skin is colored a smooth type of gray. Not like that of an alien, but like that of darkened white powder.

Next was the faint, dark lines that were all over his body. The lines resemble veins yet were oddly symmetrical for what they looked like. The only place that did not have excessive veins was his face that had two lightning like veins coming from the bottoms of his eyes. He also had veins of the top of his forehead, below the hairline, but they were covered by his long, straight yet wavy, grey hair.

The next inhuman thing about him was in the middle of his chest, he had a rhombus shaped crystal that glowed red to black in color. On the middle of his forehead lied a oval shaped crystal that slowly changed from red to black as well.

The most defining thing about him however was his eyes that glowed glowed red and strengthened in intensity depending on his mood.

* * *

On his body were thick black tattoos that connected to all parts of his body. These tattoos are called "Super Armor" and are treated as a usable means to have permanent armor in the game. "Super Armor" came out during the "Great Seals" update and physically take the shape of crystals or trinkets that can enter the body. Those crystals have dozens of seals within them that allow a person to stay protected without putting on bulky armor.

**(AN: I was thinking of legendary pokemon like Rayquaza, Groudon, and Kyogre when making this. The legendary dogs have them as well. Just checked, Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina have markings too. ) **

Interestingly enough, this was used as the excuse for why sexy female bosses and NPC's in the game lack many important armor pieces for protection.

The only difficult part was that "Super Armor" only came in the rarities of Legendary and Divine. They also only drop from bosses of lvl 70 or higher, so it was a bit of a hassle to obtain them. The worst thing to know about them was the fact that the players never knew what kind of stats the super armor provided until equipping it. If the "Super Armor" was ever removed from the body it would be recognized as corrupted data and destroyed. The only indication of what the "Super Armor" could provide was what element it protected against and what level quality it was.

That being said majority of players above level 70 had "Super Armor" and most settled on what they perceived would be their best stat gain.

A important thing to know is the fact that normal armor can be worn over "Super Armor", but if it's defense stat exceeds the primary defense stat of the "Super Armor" the "Super Armor" would become ineffective.

This is a viable strategy for many players because many players would switch their armor in arena depending on the abilities of the opponents. What many players would do during battle was to switch to lighter armor that did not affect their "Super Armor" in order to gain the resistances from both the armor and the "Super Armor".

This made arena more annoying overall and helped players cement the fact that the devs were pushing PVP to be more strategic after the "Experimental Updates".

Arena changed completely after the updates. Players now had excessive HP and stats, everyone specialized in one, if not two, things that made their character strong, transformations and unique skills and now normal. The gist of it is that PVP has changed.

The most annoying factor now is that revival and the undying status has become a common thing. The devs had to go so far as to place a rule of only two revives or two undying states per match. Most players however would go with one undying state and one revive as a matter of strategy. This fundamentally made the game more competitive due to the fact that players had to select jobs or races that allowed such abilities while considering their stats.

* * *

[Back to the story]

As suggested before the, the "inhuman" man was not a human, he was a [Being of Origin]. The [Being of Origin] was an special [T5] race within YGGDRASIL that only had 32 players ever achieve the right to become this race. In lore, it is said that this race was one of the first races to ever be created and were born of the Chaos, their birth occurred when all forms of simple energy were able to fuse together and accidently create a being that had the ability to use all forms of elements. By this description you can guess that this race isn't limited to a single element of magic and has basic ability to use all forms of magic. This race is the unofficial "number one" for all mages.

The best thing about this race however is the fact that it unlocks the unique job [U] [Manipulator of Order]. This job by itself allows players to unconditionally become a powerful mage and a threat when it is maxed out at level 25, because when it hits level 25 the player unlocks super tier magic/skills for all 13 basic elements. The elements include fire, water, earth, wind, lightning, light, dark, life, death, space, time, soul.

The best spells/skills of them are soul, life, then water because of their effects.

The soul element comes in the form of a skill that widens the base parameters of the player by 20% while applying the undying status which prevents lethal damage by keeping the player alive with 1 HP for one attempt. What makes this so amazing is the fact that regular buffs stack on top of this skill making it a must have for instant kills. **([Player Stats* Soul Buff] R. Buff)=OP .**

The next was the life spell and what it does is give one unconditional revive while removing most debuffs/curses from the corpse.( Some restrictions may apply).

The last is water element and it is a terrain altering spell that turns into an attack, during the use of this spell, in the environment around the player a bunch of floating raindrops will come into existence and that increases the effectiveness of the water element. After one minute the water droplets will come together to attack the group, within the spell range of 50 meters, and the spell is unavoidable. When there's only one player within range this spell becomes a deathtrap that cannot be escaped from, and the only way to survive is to unleash as many AOE's on the droplets as you can while avoiding the attacking player.

The last thing about this job is its amazing passives, such as [Elemental Rainbow User]. [Elemental Rainbow User]: increases the effectiveness of all energy related abilities/skills/magic by 15%. By all energy related abilities/skills/magic, it means all. This means when someone simply punches their is now added gain, but when someone uses a spell or creates a barrier there is a flat 15% increase in the skills multiplier.

* * *

[Now Truly Back to the Story]

Within The 9th floor of The Great Tomb of Nazarick sat Momonga, the [Being of Origin], as he leaned back in his chair as though he is trying to make himself comfortable. One of his hands laid on the table from the wrist and he slowly tapped away, his other hand however laid itself on the head of the puppy within his lap. Yes, the puppy.

This puppy that quietly laid into Momonga's lap looks similar to a golden retriever and is officially known as a [U][Star Fairy]. The [U][Star Fairy] is one of the best familiars in YGGDRASIL and considered a true symbol of luck due to how hard it is to get one. Momonga was able to obtain his randomly from quest that came from a farm that seemed unimportant at the time, thankfully he completed the quest due to the fact that he had time to waste. [U][Star Fairy]'s are best known for their survival abilities and the fact that they can revive their owner or his other familiars twice without level penalty.

The [U][Star Fairy] in Momonga's is special because it is a evolved variant known as a [U][Star Fairy Goddess]. The reason to how it evolved is because Momonga used a special item on it to make it so. The [U][Star Fairy Goddess] in question had her head down and her tail swinging back and forth as Momonga was petting her.

At this moment, Momonga was waiting for anymore guild members that may show up within the final hour of the game. That however seemed quiet fruitless because the many that came back within the last years only signed in to experience the new updates. In the last three years on YGGDRASIL over half of the guild known as [Ainz Ooal Gown] came back into the game because they heard of the announcement of YGGDRASIL II and to see old memories. Most were surprised that the guild still existed and no one was able to successfully raid the tomb, but that was only because Momonga was doing his best to keep everything up to date. This includes the 500 level limit increase that came out to help guilds stay up in power.

Unfortunately, Momonga was horrible when it can to creating a character's body so he chose to use downloadable character models and created their character script with the members of the guild that came back. Because of this many of the new NPC's look like memorable characters from beloved series.

Today, only four guild members came to visit because the rest that still occasionally played had made their last visit within the week prior.

Momonga, looking both bored and aloof, sat in his chair quietly until finally he could no longer endure the silence.

"Off."

Momonga commanded plainly as he turned his head to look down. The puppy in his lap immediately jumped down onto the floor before turning to happily face her master.

Momonga immediately turned to his right to gaze in the opening at the back wall of the room. Within that opening was the guild weapon that symbolized the glory of the the guild known as the [Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown]. Normally a guild weapon can only be created up to the divine class yet this guild weapon was different.

In the past the [Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown] was once a extreme, top tier divine staff that was created with the efforts of every one of the guild members of Ainz Ooal Gown, but now it is a World Item.

* * *

That should be impossible by every standard within the game of YGGDRASIL because if a guild weapon was made into a World Item, it would unconditionally be made unbreakable. An unbreakable guild weapon would mean that any guild that was tied to it would never be destroyed, only disbanded. Stealing it could be an option, if it was not made to be a guild exclusive item that only guild members could use, not to mention the fact it can not be broken down into reusable data.

Just the idea of a World Item guild weapon breaks normal logic within YGGDRASIL and should never be allowed. Yet, Momonga was able to perform the impossible and transform the [Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown] into a World Item due to using one of the top "Twenty" World Items to enforce an update to allow this non-rational action. Normally, even if a World Item was used the devs would limit the uses of said wishes brought by the item, yet because it was the finally days of YGGDRASIL they decided to stop caring about such things.

As Momonga gazed at the golden crooked staff, memories of past invasions quickly went through his mind. Those were hard times, over the past three years of the experimental updates, for at least a dozen times invaders tried to conquer Nazarick only to be meet with failure. Momonga with the approval of the returned guild members wielded the [Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown] during the past invasions and truly showcased the power of this legendary staff.

Now that it is a world item it gained some broken abilities such as magnified magical ability which multiplies the effectiveness of magical abilities, greater summoning ability, and the unbreakable and untouchable(Cannot be stolen) status. The downside of the staff is that it consumes twice the mana needed for spells, this by itself is a demerit if not for its unique gimmick. It has a collector system that collects a bit of mana after each spell used with the staff, once the staff is full you can semi-permanently summon a boss who will stay loyal to you. The only downside with the summoned boss is the fact that outside forces cannot heal the boss, it must rely on natural regeneration and it usually stays for a full day.

* * *

With little hesitation, Momonga raised his arm and the staff slowly lowered itself into his hand. The second that the staff landed in his hand it gave a strong dark aura before fading away.

"I'm sure no one will mind me taking this."

Understanding that this would be the last time he would be able to even glimpse at the staff, Momonga decided to just take it since it was originally made for him.

Once Momonga had cleared his thoughts he silently walked out of the room, the puppy happily tracing after him as Momonga made it into the hallway. He could immediately teleport himself into the throne room if he pleased, yet after these years within the game Momonga just felt like walking to the throne room instead of teleporting as he could.

During his walk toward to the throne room he encountered a beautiful, golden haired women wearing a maid outfit. If she had to be identified, one would say she was a European model with perfect, flawless skin and an ample bust. This maid was actual a NPC, one of the original ones before the updates occured. Her looks would be truly stunning if seen within the real world, yet to bad they were in a game.

Momonga, slightly dazed at the overall quality of beauty that the maid held, thought back to his old relationships to only remember the disappointment he felt with each of his past flings. When he was younger, a few of his friends convinced him to try to get into relationships with women, and surprisingly it easier than he thought.

He quickly learned that most women held a set of standards depending on their situation and quietly judged guys depending on their appearance, attitude, and friends. Momonga's regular body wasn't all that handsome but he wasn't bad looking at all, not only that he didn't really care at all when he first started because he held the expectation that he would be rejected. His first experience was with the sister of an old friend's girlfriend that he meet at a drinking party. Both she and he were virgins so it was weird at first but we got to know each other after a while. Looking back she was probably egged on by her sister, but it didn't stop the fact that they did it ( Am I allowed to type s*x) after only their third time meeting. It was honestly awkward. There were things he wish he knew, such as the smell, or the pain in his wrist or elbows, or the fact that trying anything that is done in porn was annoying and exhausting.

After a few months though, she cheated. Feeling hurt, he immediately dumped her and blocked her number. After that, there was a cycle of dating before being cheated on. The only time he wasn't betrayed was when he was weirded out by girls and just left or when a girl was being so mentally exhausting that he just had to leave before another argument started. After a few years he just decided to make s*x a quick thing and only do one night stands to prevent a connection with any random woman. He learned that most woman just waste his time and money. Dating was as pointless as a passing thot. (For the younger, inexperienced people out there. Remember, if She Breathes, She's a Thot.")(Look up "all women are queens" on youtube)

Giving a mental sigh, he felt pity that she nor her loyalty were real. Looking at the time on the side of his hub screen he knew he didn't have time to have such idea's about each passing maid.

"Thank you for your hard work."

The maid cutely tilted her head and placed her slightly closed fist on her chin due to her AI. Momonga ignored that and continued walking forward.

As Momonga was walking through the corridors he ran into the Pleiades with Sebas and order them to follow. Seeing the original NPC's truly reminded him of the newer NPC's since one of them is assigned as his personal servant.

Slowly taking his time by walking instead of floating as he normally did, made Momonga understand just how big Nazarick ninth floor is since it took him about 10 minutes to get to the front doors of the throne room.

Gazing at the craftsmanship of the giant doors for a silent moment. Momonga was slightly worried that a trap may be placed of the doors themselves as a trolly way of welcoming intruders. After a moment he went forward and opened the doors to reveal a glorious hall with a majestic throne in the back of it. Beside said throne was a heartstopping beauty in a white dress.

The women looks completely out of this world, as though she was crafted by the hands of god, or the tentacles of an eccentric perfectionist. She truly looked like a goddess with a smile that could only be described as divine. From her beautiful white skin, to her darker than black hair. Her eyes were slited and that gave her an exotic feeling, along with her sexy body, that held every perfect curve. She looked like a real holy maiden if one were to ignore her curved horns and black angled wings.

Her name was Albedo and she was a [Lust Empress] and the Guardian Overseer of Nazarick. She stood slightly before the throne holding a world item that was once within the treasury, once it was known she held that item there was originally disputes but it was overturned and she was allowed to keep it.

Momonga walked up to the throne and turned around to face the Pleiades. Thinking for a second what the phrase needed was, he proceeded with his first guess.

"Kneel"

Upon the hearing the word the servants all got on one knee. After that action Momonga proceed to climb up and seat himself on the throne, from his position he could clearly see all 41 flags that represent the guild members of [Ainz Ooal Gown]. Losing himself in memories of the past he started naming the players that each flag represents without much thinking. It really is sad that that out of the 41 members only 26 members came back for a bit of time and now he was the only one left for the final moments.

[23:56:48]

After repositioning himself he decided to once again look at Albedo to waste time. Becoming more and more amazed at her level of detail he suddenly had the urge to look at her internal setting.

What came up was an college essay worth of information That he clearly didn't have time to read, so he decided to skim the through most of the info until he made it to the end.

'What the hell?'

He thought as he say her what he last text bubble said.

"She's also a slut."

'Well that's a good way to ruin a person's expectations.'

Momonga thought as he read the last line. Albedo's creator, Tabula Smaragdina, has always had a love for two faced characters. They seem like they are amazing, but always have a twisted trait that changes their entire being. A common example would be the situation of the pastor's daughter. On the outside she is a sweet innocent Christian, but she is actually a slut.

Momonga, feeling both surprised and disappointed, couldn't help but pity Albedo, thinking that a beautiful women like her isn't meant to forever be a slut.

With this in mind he erased that part of her character script only to slightly feel guilty for changing Tabula's creation. As he looked back at the space he couldn't help but think that something looks missing. Jokingly, he replaced the text with his own spin to it.

"She loves Momonga"

Feeling a bit silly he couldn't help but think.

'Anyone would be so lucky if they could actually make a women like this truly love them.'

After a few moments he finally calmed down and looked to the time.

[23:59:34]

'Damn, it's been fun to play this game for the last few years. I would have probably been bitter if some of the guild members didn't come back over the years. I can't wait for YGGDRASIL II to come out so I can rejoin everyone.'

Needless to say Momonga is actual friends with some of the guildmates and he sees them every so often in the real world.

[23:59:53]

Closing his eyes, Momonga couldn't help but think about what he will doing tomorrow at work. Recently, he got a promotion due to the few people who can do what he does around the office and his newer position demands that he organizes different people within the company before he proceeds to handle his project as a coder.

[23:59:56]

[23:59:57]

[23:59:58]

"It truly was fun."

He said quietly. As he leaned his head forward.

[23:59:59]

[00:00:00]

…..

…..

'What?'

Opening his eyes he understood something was wrong, the game should have already closed down. Was this perhaps a delayed server shutdown?

Confused and worried, Momonga couldn't help but quickly catch his breath.

Breath? In-game players couldn't move their mouths or properly feel a "breath". More fearful than before Momonga couldn't help but stand and yell.

"What the hell is going on!?"

Before a second even passes he suddenly feels calm and unfazed, as though his outburst never happened. Now feeling calmly flustered he couldn't help but slowly widen his eyes.

"What's wrong Momonga-sama"

(Master or -Sama, audience choice)

Time froze, everything simply froze. No one moved and everything was silent. The world turned black and white with hints. It stayed like this for two seconds until until Momonga said.

"What?"

There was no response.

Two more seconds pass by, then the world suddenly regained its color.

Momonga doesn't realize it but he just displayed one of his passive abilities without knowing.

"Is something wrong, Momonga-sama?"

(Master or -Sama, audience choice)

The voice just came from the NPC, Albedo.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long, I was being lazy and had the chapter as a tab on my laptop since the last posted chapter. With some encouragement I decided to finish the chapter and I hope you like it. If big grammatical errors are found please PM me. If anyone wishes to use the first few chapters of this story as a template for their own, I give you full permission, I would like to read that. PS: Thank Bringer**


	4. Future of the Story

**Future of the Story**

* * *

For those wondering, I do plan on continuing the story. The updates may be a bit long depending on my mood, but they will show up.

In the beginning I didn't know how I wanted to write the story. I tried to make it casual and make it relatively funny by adding memes, but quickly I changed it to look similar to the original Overlord light novel. Surprisingly, the author wonders in explains things in between important sequences and paragraphs a lot.

To clarify this is a "Alternate Universe" where Momonga is more confident and understanding in his actions, along with that he isn't bitter over his guildmates leaving. Momonga will also have had a life outside of YGGDRASIL, but that is currently unimportant.

The plot "will not" follow the original plot and the first place will be Slane Theocracy, then Carne Village, and then Holy Kingdom; cause we need to get Neia in a fanfic one way or another.

Momonga will still have his ungodly luck, but with an actual reason. He will also use some of his abilities without even noticing to make things more interesting. I plan on making Momonga's arrival into the "New World" a trigger for new and unique things to happen, and he will cause it without realizing it.

There may be a bit of jump cutting here and there to involve other characters who will not be important for the plot early on, just warning.

There will be a few new events happening, no new important "New World" characters only new NPC's.

There are already a few new NPC's but I would like your ideas. Leave your idea in the comments and if I like it I'll PM you.

Romance, I have a few ideas, but that is for the future. No ones gonna get the dende for now. Dende, dende, dende. Fun word. Albedo will get to Kaioken on Momonga's tip sooner or later.

**(Watch ssj9k "Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan Parody")**

I fully encourage people to take ideas from this Fanfiction if they wish to create a fanfic of their own.

* * *

**Should I keep adding inside jokes into chapters with links or clues to what it means, or should I let it remain a mystery? Should I continue adding memes, let me know in the comments.**


End file.
